A huge reward
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: A young warrior gets lost in a ferocious abandoned town after a shortcut gone wrong, suddenly his life is saved from a deadly creature by a voluptuous lizard eldress who gets her clothes torn in battle and needs help repairing them.


The shrill cry of a ferocious, razor-sharp-toothed silver jackal met its end by the silver of a steel tempered blade. Its head flew severed from its 6 limbed body onto the cold stone behind the trembling warrior. The body fell, blood pooling from its crimson stained neck as it crawled with the last few seconds of its life to its prey. The warrior denied the kill, plunging the tip of his sword down into its back, pinning the creature until the rest of its organs had fully shut down. The lifeless entity fell flat as the warrior recovered his longsword. This was one dangerous town with no humans, and the only priority for Elen right now was getting the hell out.

The map he'd been given didn't add up, the waypoint was definitely not where the red star, which indicated where he was right now, pinpointed. There was supposed to be a village here, and an elderly man should have been near the fishmonger, waiting for his collecting of rare eggs to sell. Elen began to fret at the money he was missing out on for this mission, but right now survival seemed more of a priority. He cleaned his blood-stained sword keeping it held securely in his hand. He wouldn't be sheathing it until he was clear of danger.

As he crossed another path, however, Elen felt a sense of uncertainty. It was bad enough that he was lost in some ghost town with huge beasts, he'd already risked his life trying to kill a 10ft earth burrower (large dirtworm armed with projectile acid), and barely escaped the fangs of a flying Protendrill (a flying dragon resembling a pterodactyl). Elen wiped his brow and hoped his lack of armour would see him through the rest of this ragged, stone landscape. At once there was a crash of boxes, Elen didn't react in time as a huge Blisterwolf flew at him claws and teeth at the ready.

"Take that!" There was a loud thud, and a harsh whine as a long spear swung in an arc colliding with the beastly animal. It fell on its side, scrambling to its feet to find the attacker. Elen opened his eyes, wondering why his guts weren't spilling from his torn stomach, to see a rather tall figure behind him casting a shadow over his puny stature. Elen tried looking up to catch his heroes face, but was only met with two large globes of flesh wrapped behind black cloth which he could only presume were breasts. Elen turned and stepped back to see a 9ft tall figure wielding a long staff in her scaly hands, and she was huge as she was tall.

The Blisterwolf set itself upon her again. The fighter raised her staff blocking its jaws, then user her huge tail to grab its leg. Before she sent him flying, however the Blisterwolf took a swing at her armour, but only scratched right through her top, partially exposing her breasts through jagged hollow strips. She pounded the wolf into the ground, aimed the tip of the staff and spared no mercy turning the animal into a kebab. She drove the tip in further ensuring it was dead before removing it from the corpse and cleaning it off.

"My my, these Blisterwolves are rather determined. They're especially fond of human meat you know!?" Elen was surprised she could talk, was she going to kill him next? Maybe that's why she denied the animal its kill.

"Spare me, don't eat me please!" Elen begged falling to his knees before the large female.

"Eat you? Don't be silly. Even if I did you'd only fill me for a few minutes!" She giggled and offered a handshake. "Roselia, lizard eldress warrior. Pleased to meet you!" Elen went to shake her hand, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her figure. Her thighs were wider than he'd ever seen before, and her hips even wider. Her stomach stuck out quite far, but not as far as her huge breasts. Elen had also noticed the flesh seeping through the gaps in her torn top, it was obviously far too small to hold back such massive mammaries that looked bigger than his head.

Elen swallowed and shook her hand, her skin felt slightly slimy, but warm and soft to the touch. He hoped she hadn't caught him staring. Roselia adjusted her helmet where long locks of brown hair covered the sides of her head. She definitely looked lizard like, especially with her looming tail and her pinkish skin tone, but to Elen lizards usually weren't this big, or well endowed, or slightly pretty even.

"This monster town is no place for a mere human!" Roselia commented.

"I know that, I've nearly been killed thrice!" Elen choked. "I've been trying to reach here, Whitestone village. I thought taking a shortcut would help, but it only got me lost in this hellhole!"

"Seems I need to find a village too." Roselia or Rose for short looked down at her tattered top. "If I keep this up, it'll burst and they'll fly out. I can't fight with these, they'll get in my way!" Suddenly a light bulb went off in Elen's mind.

"Hey, I know a tailor in that village. I think he can help you out!" At once Rose's face lit up.

"Alright, then take me there! That can be your thanks for me saving your life!" Rose smiled. "And if you do, I might make it worth your while." She giggled smiling at Elen who blushed and quickly looked away.

"W-well I suppose I owe you one! Let's get going. Though I have a feeling the villagers will be quite shocked to see you."

They set off, and Elen tried looking at the map in a different way.

"It's no good, I can't see anything with all these walls and alleys!" Suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground, and propped upon Rose's shoulders.

"See anything now!?" Rose asked as Elen scanned round and round.

"There! Smoke! That must be the village inn chimney! Let's go!" She brought him back down, and the two headed off out of the dilapidated town.

They eventually arrived at Whitestone, and Elen got his bearings. As they moved through the village, Rose was given various looks by the villagers. She blushed and covered up her top with one hand, keeping her spear in the other.

"Humans sure aren't used to seeing me." Rose whispered.

"It's okay, we're here now!" They arrived at the shop, but already Elen spotted a problem. "Uh, you won't be able to fit through the door." Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll just wait outside!"

"But he needs your top to fix it!" Elen explained.

"Oh, okay!" At once Rose removed her torn top, having a little trouble getting it over her huge breasts. She lifted it above her head and her huge jugs spilled out for all to see. Elen choked and turned his eyes as Rose threw her top to him.

"Don't get changed here! This is a village!" Elen blurted out. Rose stood with her tits hanging out for a few seconds before she realised. She shrieked and covered up, hiding behind the tailor shop. Her staff dropped as she used both hands to cover up her humongous boobs.

"Uunh, they're so sore. That top really was too tight." Rose rubbed her soft, large breasts slowly caressing them. She heaved a sigh of relief and pleasure as her hands traced up and down the soft surface. Before she knew it, Rose was squeezing and rubbing her sore mammaries all over. "Oh yes, much better!" She continued massaging herself, unaware that Elen had returned with her restored top. He stopped short catching her kneading and groping her breasts which had started to lactate. Elen blushed but this time he didn't look away, or rather he couldn't. The sight of her massive boobs jiggling up and down, being squished in Rose's hands gave him a stern erection.

It was only when Rose leaned against the building, and turned as she put her hand between her thick, wide thighs, that she saw Elen standing there red faced with his mouth agape.

"Oh!" She jumped and tried to clean her hands, but there was milk everywhere. "S-sorry. They were just so sore, and I really needed to relieve them, and now I need to-" Rose stopped short and her embarrassed look turned to a seductive smile.

"Young warrior, I do remember saying I'd return the favour for you!" Rose neared Elen, and her tail coiled around his feet, the tip dipped into his trousers, and he suddenly felt something warm and slippery slide over his hardened member. "Oh my." Rose giggled.

"I never knew humans could get turned on by Lizard eldress's." The tip of her tail exited his pants, and she used it to lift him off the ground. "Looks like we can both do each other a favour." She carried him off into a nearby empty field layered with an abundance of grass.

"Wait, what about your top!?" Elen remembered he'd left it behind, and she'd left her spear.

"Don't be silly. We won't be needing that!" She set him on the ground, and started taking off the rest of her armour. It wasn't long until she was fully naked, and that's when Elen got an eyeful. Her breasts seemed even bigger than before, not to mention her thunderous thighs. Rose got on all fours and approached Elen slowly.

Gee, a lizard? Really? What if she lays eggs in my brain? Or gives birth to thousands? Is this really a good idea? What if- Elen's thoughts were cut off as Rose's thick, elongated tongue dived into his pants again. He winced as her soft, wet flesh slid all around his cock. She yanked his bottom clothing off, exposing his rigid member to fresh air. Rose coiled her tongue around it and squeezed hard making precum spill from the tip. She tasted it and continued mashing her tongue all around his penis. She peeled the foreskin back and came closer taking his entire member in her mouth.

"Mmm" Rose hummed as his shaft disappeared between her thick, wet lips. She swallowed it whole going all the way down to his balls. Inside her mouth, Elen felt Rose's tongue squeeze and rub all over his cock getting him wet. It only got better when Rose's full lips began to slide up and down his dick. The suction felt incredible, and Elen felt slight pain in his balls from having not got off in such a long time. Rose sucked and sucked harder and harder on elen's penis. She gazed into his eyes, and Elen felt a new erotic sense take over. Rose suddenly appeared even more attractive to him than before.

Her tongue teased the tip of his member, slathering all over it setting his nerves off. The added suction, and softness of her lips tight around his phallus drove Elen over the edge. His cock popped out between her soft lips, and she licked them clean. Rose shuffled closer, and smiled looking down at him. She held her massive breasts in her hands, and plopped them right on top Elen's waist. Without hesitation she squeezed his member between them making it disappear like magic.

"I know you couldn't resist these. You enjoyed watching me pleasure myself didn't you!?" Rose giggled as she started rubbing her breasts all over Elen's lower half, eventually her nipples popped out becoming erect again and looking rather big. "How do my breast feel smothering your cock young warrior!?" Rose smiled.

"A-amazing!" Elen sighed. His cock was in paradise between those two huge mammaries. She squeezed them around him with her hands, coaxing a little milk from her huge nipples. She continued rubbing them back and forth, up and down his waist with his cock sliding between them both. Rose began to alternate her boobs, pinching her nipples as she turned herself on more. Rose began rubbing her nipple against the tip of Elen's cock. More precum leaked from his stiff pole as Elen got turned on even more and more.

She's so sexy, she's making me feel amazing. Those huge tits, her thick, plump thighs. I wanna pound her! Rose smothered Elen's cock once more with her massive bust, but as she squeezed and rubbed his cock between them, it erupted with a large volume of cum. Rose felt the warm sensation, and his penis throbbing between her boobs. She continued rubbing them all over, getting cum between her valley of heaven until Elen stopped cumming.

"Oh my, was that too much!?" Rose giggled. She tasted Elen's sperm giving her breasts satisfying licks. "Mmm, warm and thick." Rose licked her plump lips, and looked down at the puddle between her thighs, reminding her of her needs. Surprisingly enough, Elen was still hard and raring to go. Rose sat on the ground, spread her thick thighs wide, and for the first time exposed her wet, lizard slit to Elen. It was absolutely soaked, and the small tuft of pubic hair above was matted with a film of juices too. Her clit seemed rather big, but her pussy looked nice and tight for its size.

Before she even had a chance to masturbate, Elen got up and got between her thighs, he then proceeded to rub his thick tip up and down against Rose's slit. Her pussy was hot and wet to the touch, and already Elen's cock was coated in her juices.

"Oh, you want to fuck me? I thought I'd have to persuade you, you know me being a lizard and all. So you really want to have sex with me hmm?" Elen responded by pushing Rose back. She lay flat on the grass spreading her legs for him. Elen excitedly held his cock in his hand and plunged his dick deep inside Rose's wet flesh hole. "Ah, your penis is so hot!" Rose moaned as she felt Elen enter deep inside her narrow cavern. His hands sank into her soft, plump body and he grabbed ahold of some flesh as he started pumping away.

"Fuck, she feels incredible!" Elen gasped. "My body is moving on its own!" Rose's wet pussy hungrily sucked on Elen's cock making loud, lewd noises as their flesh rubbed together deep inside. Elen's hips bucked faster as Rose lay on the ground panting and moaning, her massive breasts spilled to her sides as Eric ploughed into her repeatedly.

"Ah, yes fuck, ooo!" Rose moaned loudly, and her pussy went taught around Elen's thick, pulsing cock. Her tongue hung out her mouth as she drooled on the grass below, panting and gasping for air. Elen placed his hands on her massive thighs, feeling them sink into her. He looked down at his cock pistoning back and forth, slipping and sliding between Rose's tight folds.

"So warm, so wet. Feels like my dick is melting. Lizard eldress pussy is amazing!" Elen sighed. He brought his head down and licked Rose's tummy slightly tasting her sweat, and burying his face in her softness. He loved how squishy and soft her body felt, and how her tits and ass stuck far out down her thick, plump frame. The more he thought about how sexy she was, the more pleasure he felt coming from her hot wet pussy sucking the life out of his cock. Rose extended her tongue and Elen accepted it into his mouth. They licked each others tongues in his mouth. Elen felt her soft surface compared to Rose feeling his rough surface.

Elen sucked her tongue more as he continued bucking between her thunder thighs. She retracted it gasping for more air and squeezing her breasts.

"So good, it feels so good with you Elen!" Rose moaned as the horny warrior went to town. Her folds caressed and smothered his thrusting cock, rubbing all over the tip and pleasuring every nerve as it dove in and out. Elen plunged in and held it for a while, he felt like cumming but not now, he wanted to experience her body more. Rose calmed down and squeezed her pussy around Elen's cock as he pulled out slowly. It twitched from the pleasure standing so erect that it was sore. Rose was still sexually excited, and she knew Elen couldn't disappoint.

"Here comes the best part!" Rose giggled as she got up and turned around on all fours. Elen nearly blacked out from the sight of her humongous ass, it was nearly as wide as one of the village buildings. Elen felt smaller compared to the sheer size of her wide span derriere. Rose lifted her tail exposing her wet dripping pussy in plain view, and just above was her puckered tailhole. "Come on, don't be shy. You might have trouble holding on!" Rose wiggled her gigantic ass for Elen who didn't know where to start. With her being 9ft tall it was quite the problem getting up there.

Rose giggled again lowering her ass for Elen. It completely blocked out his view of anything ahead of him, just leaving him with two thick baps of pink lizard meat, with her genitals smack bang in the middle. Elen found a rock nearby using it as a footstool, and grabbed on to as much ass as he could. Rose spread her ass for him making it easier, and that's when Elen focused on the jackpot. He raised his flared head and penetrated slowly but surely.

"Wait, you're sticking it in my ass!? B-but that's so weird, isn't that usually-" Rose was cut off as Elen buried his dick in her asshole. He hugged her ass as he leaned against it, feeling the warmth and his body sinking into her. This was going to be the best, and biggest ass Elen had ever fucked. He started pumping away, and with his dick wet from Rose's pussy it wasn't long before he was thrusting at high speed. "It feels so weird in my ass, but if you desire so warrior then so be it. Even if it is strange." Elen buried his face in Rose's plentiful butt as he continued thrusting her tighter hole. Her anal passage squeezed so tight around his dick, that Rose could feel the veins lined around it.

Rose's fat tits swung back and forth. She started lactating again responding to the pleasure, and squeezed one tit with her spare hand, keeping herself up with the other on the ground.

"This is just what I needed to ease the stress off my tits!" She moaned as Elen bucked from behind. He began licking her buttcheek, nibbling on the flesh also. Rose's ass jiggled with each thrust, and Elen pushed his waist deep into her, feeling her butt squash against his entire lower region. Elen dived his hand into Rose's pussy scooping up more juices. His cock slipped out and he coated it in more of her mess, tempted to just masturbate and finish all over her ass. He pressed his face between her fat asscheeks, and gave her pussy a little lick, making sure to rub his tongue all over her big clit.

"Oh fuck yes." Rose moaned as Elen moved up to lick her asshole, poking his tongue inside feeling how warm it was. He licked the rim again before shoving his cock back in there. Elen held onto Rose's tail as he continued thrusting, and she started moving her ass back and forth for him. She moved too far back, and Elen lost his footing on the rock, but he held on and kept thrusting, driving his cock upwards into her asshole. Rose leaned forward and raised her ass in the air, lifting him off the ground just a little.

"Oh my, you're really holding on little warrior!" Rose moaned as she felt Elen's dick enter deep down her butthole. He held her tail as his hips continued to buck against her humongous ass. She moved it about for him carefully, feeling his eager dick slide around inside her tailhole.

"She's so tight, I'm gonna erupt at any minute!" Elen moaned. Rose's vice-tight asshole massaged the head of his cock deep within. Rose squeezed it a little and felt Elen's dick throb wildly.

"You're about to cum again aren't you? Is my ass really too much!?" Rose giggled. "You must be tired from holding on so much, here I'll help you finish. We can cum together!" Rose put Elen down and he sat on the grass. She turned to face him and straddled his waist, being careful not to crush him with her weight. She rubbed her pussy lips against his throbbing cock aching to shoot its load, then lifted her ass and stuffed him inside her butthole again. Her tummy stuck out, and she started rubbing her clit with her free hand, massaging her breast with the other. Elen only wished he could reach her tits and help her.

Milk gushed from her nipple and Elen got a faceful.

"Oops, I didn't mean to! I got overexcited!" Elen licked his lips enjoying the sweet taste, he couldn't even respond from the pleasure he was feeling. Rose giggled and rested her ass on him for a little while as she wiggled on top of him, continuing to finger herself. His body sank between her buttcheeks as they spread out on the ground. All Elen could feel on his lower body was soft, warm buttflesh. It was so soft and comfortable to him, he wanted to sleep on it for hours with his face buried between her fat buns. This reward was definitely worth nearly being eaten alive for.

Rose got up off Elen and turned her wide derriere to him again. She planted it on his waist, moving her ass up to his face to eat her out again. Rose giggled and moaned as she felt her pussy and butthole receiving tongue treatment, with Elen's face buried deep between her ass. She moved away and jiggled her ass for him.

"You're really enjoying my butt aren't you warrior?" She squashed his waist again, feeling his dick slide into her pussy. "Forgive me for being selfish, but I really need to cum after all that, and I want you to cum in my pussy. I love milking a horny, loaded cock!" Elen sat with his legs together as Rose worked her hips on him. Her pussy did feel more pleasing after all as her folds wrapped and squeezed around his tool. The ripples of pussy meat sent powerful sensations down his tingling member. Elen grabbed more ass as it bounced up and down in his face.

"Oh yes right there! It feels so good! I never knew human penis could pleasure a Lizard eldress this much!" Rose rode Elen faster and the tension became overbearing. She started lactating again as her pussy began to contract, milking his cock vigorously. Rose felt more selfish and squeezed her pussy tight around him. Without giving Elen time to react, she pumped his cock faster and faster.

"Fuck, I'm gonna blow!" He groaned. Elen felt every inch of Rose's wet, warm flesh rubbing against his tip. Her pussy sucked his cock all the way in, wrapped all the way down his shaft to the base and rubbing and squeezing intensely against it. Eventually Elen lost control and moaned loudly as his balls began to empty into Rose's wanting pussy. The sensation of cum flowing into her, mixed with the throbbing of his dick sent Rose into orgasm. Her moans drowned out his own as she kept Elen's cock squeezed tight between her wet walls. His hips bucked into her as more spurts of hot, thick seed filled her twitching pussy to the brim.

It began to leak a little as the last few drops were squeezed out. Rose stopped lactating having saturated most of the grass with her milk. She kept her cream filled pussy taught around his dick as she got off Elen, turned around and lay flat on top of him. Her breasts squashed over his chest as she lay carefully on top of him with milk leaking out all over him and floor.

"Mmm, it felt so good when you came in me." Rose hummed. "Oh my, I wonder if humans can get me pregnant!" Rose giggled making Eric panic a little.

"Gosh, I forgot about my clothes, and my spear!" Rose panicked, but then she looked down at Elen who had a handful of tit squeezing it. "Hmm, or we could just wait and do it again!" She giggled, giving Elen a playful lick after cleaning his flaccid member, leaving him to lay there playing with her body more as the sun neared the horizon.


End file.
